It is known that the balance in a network of an immune system, a nervous system, an endocrine system, and the like is important for homeostasis in a biological body. It is believed that a cause of delevoping diseases such as inflammatory diseases, allergic diseases, autoimmune diseases, cancers, and infectious diseases is a disturbance of the balance in this network. There are various types of fatigue ranging from fatigue associated with serious diseases such as malignant tumors, infectious diseases, and chronic fatigue syndromes to general fatigue caused by mental stresses or physical stresses in daily life.
Conventionally, many preventive and/or ameliorative agents for inflammatory diseases, allergic diseases, autoimmune diseases, and the like, stamina enhancement agents, and anti-fatigue agents have had not only advantageous effects but also adverse effects, whereby it has been difficult to use them for a long term. Therefore, in order to obtain both effectiveness and safety, a preventive and/or ameliorative agent utilizing, for example, Pleurotus nebrodesis has been reported (see Patent Document 1, for example).
On the other hand, in order to ameliorate health conditions of non-healthy subjects, a health food utilizing a metabolite obtained by subjecting purple photosynthetic bacteria and lactobacillus to mixed culture have been reported (see Patent Document 2). This health food is superior in efficacy and safety. However, a preventive and/or ameliorative agent, a stamina ameliorative agent, and an anti-fatigue agent in each of which performance is further improved is desired.